


I'm working on it

by The_gay_demon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cutting, Depressed Keith (Voltron), Depression, M/M, Past Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Therapy, abused keith, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gay_demon/pseuds/The_gay_demon
Summary: Keith is adopted  by Shiro's Dad he came out as gay and it brings up some feelings of being alone . Lance is a therapist





	1. New beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this by the way I really am not a good writer

Lance was a therapist, he  didn't mind his job although it was completely  depressing He has helped a lot of people  at least. That's the way he wants to look at it.  
Lance looks at his computer he noticed  a new name.  
Keith?

Maybe he knew him? Anyway his appointment  was in ten minutes and lance was out of coffee. Just enough  time. He smirked and ran out the room...

Keith felt anxious  walking into the room after lance. He cringed as he heard the door close.  
"Hello Keith I am Lance it is very nice to met you"  
Keith shook his hand feeling uneasy. He did not want to be here and it showed.  
Keith took a seat on the couch and began to run a hand though his black  hair, lance thought  he was beautiful but Keith thought of himself as damaged  but he didn't want to talk about it, he was only there because  his brother  was worried  about him. 

"So Keith let's start out with family   do you have a family" Lance smiles at Keith trying to get him to talk.  
"I have  a brother whose family adopted me.  Mom and Dad don't really accept me so I don't talk to them anymore"  
Keith explained and Lance typed.  
"Why do they not accept you?"  
"I'm gay, Shiro knows and he loves Me for me so I don't need them anyway"  
It felt weird getting that off his chest.. like he trusted him.  
He is a therapist  Keith  it's his job this guy will never love you and you know it..  
Keith looked away as Lance  continues  to type out his issues.  
He hated feeling like this  
I'm only a fucking case. And nothing can convince  that he was not only a case.  
"Do you have any friends Keith? "  
"No I don't " again  he feels the fact that he was lonely.  
"Do you have suicidal  thoughts  and be totally  honest with me" and it's time for the questions Keith's most hated  part about this.  
"Yes"  
"Do you self harm?"  
"Yes"  
"Do you get  8 hours of sleep at night?"  
"No"  
"Now a final question  are you medicated?"  
Keith shook his head he hated medicine but if it made Shiro happy he will take it"  
Lance wrote something  down on paper.  
"This is some low antidepressant I want you to start taking  and I want to see you next week if you can. I'm open Monday at 11 here is my card call whenever you feel depressed or Something" lance gave him a smile and his card. that made Keith melt. Before walking out the door. 

 

Keith was alone in his apartment. Like normal but this was different the walls held nothing. No posters, no pictures no memory and no love. 

Shiro knocks on the door bringing over a salad.  
Keith opened the door and let him in. He handed the salad to Keith "I know you skip meals so I brought you a salad"  
Shiro was always this worried about him it always made him feel bad about it. Shiro was his brother and to Shiro that means he will always protect his brother  
"How did therapy go"  
"It um went well we discussed things and now he wants to see if I can be medicated"  
Shiro nods "I think it's the best intentions he has for you so do you think he is cute?"  
Keith blushes "I don't know " he lied. And dinner went well.

 

Kieth has nightmares. He was not asked about it so he didn't say anything about it.  
"You are a worthless son. I HATE YOU"  
The chants wake him up and he calls Lance.


	2. Midnight calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This mentions past abuse so warning

Was it wrong to call your therapist after a nightmare?  
Or was it the fact that Keith kinda thought he was cute.  
Lance reach for his phone on the side table beside his bed he answers it  
"It's lance" he mumbled sleepily  
"It's um Keith is it to late because if it is I'll call later or just forget about it"  
"No it's okay I don't have to go to work today would you like to met up that way I won't Fall asleep on the phone"  
Keith blushes "Yeah my address is 207 oak park I'm the third door on the right" 

 

This was against code but lance didn't care he took the job to help people and Keith needed help. Lance rushed all the way downtown all the way to oak park. He found the apartment and knocked on the door.  
And Keith opens the door. There is a few things lance noticed about him.  
One, He looks cute with bed head.  
Two, he was shirt les.  
Three, he had scars everywhere.  
Hopefully Keith would tell lance about those later on and lance won't offend him. 

"You can come in if you want it's not the cleanest apartment but it's home" Keith let's lance in and lance looks around the apartment it was spotless. A few cups were in the sink but other than that it was perfect.  
Lance began to question what was "dirty" to Keith.  
Lance sat down on a couch and Keith sat down on the other side.  
"So Keith may I ask why you called"  
Keith thought it was a silly reason but he whispered "I had a recurring nightmare" it was enough for lance to hear but he made a self note to write it down later.  
"And what was in these nightmares?"

"My parents, the ones that abandoned me... I had the dream about them beating me like they use to" it suddenly became hard to talk and Keith got up and got a glass of water. Lance makes a mental note.  
"Do you wish to tell me more Keith?" He tried to make it sound like he was not pushing for information but like he cared for him as a person I guess that was the reason he was a good therapist.  
Keith nods and put down the cup "some of my scars are from them" he touches a scar that was around his throat and lance was really concerned.  
"I'm sorry to hear that"  
Keith shook his head "it's okay now " he tries to lie.  
"There is a possibility that this is ptsd and if that's the case we need to find out as soon as we can"  
They both look down in awkward silence "look Keith it goes against code for me being here but you are more important than my job so you can count on me when ever I just want you to be safe fully you know my number text me at any moment I'll be there "  
Keith blushes this made no sense he guess he was a good guy. But Keith was not worth this  
so he thought.


	3. It's awkward

Therapy is awkward for the both of them.  
Well it was more for Keith he wanted to tell lance why but how do you tell your therapist you had a sex dream...  
About him..  
Keith spent his hour and thirty minutes blushing and small talk. And talking about how his day was going . He talked about his scars and about shiro.  
" his dad was very nice to take me in"  
Lance smiles and try to hide it.  
When Keith talked about the good things it made lance feel a certain happiness. It was unexplainable to lance on why?  
When it was time for the end Keith stood a inch away from Lance..  
Lance could see small freckles on Keith's face see his eyes like they were oceans.  
Lance's jaw slacked and he tried to look away but he couldn't he could only look at Keith...  
Who was so close to him he was so beautiful.  
Keith kissed him and pushed him up against the wall.  
To Keith lance was not like a regular therapist.  
Lance cared.  
His body felt warm against his.  
It's what he craved the feeling of love.  
It took a few moments for lance to realize what was going on and he pushed Keith off him.  
When he looked at Keith he was Crying?  
Lance didn't get to say something before Keith rushed out the office.  
He didn't even check up with Pidge.

Keith jumped into the car with shiro. He layed his head against the window. While shiro drove to the apartment.  
"So how was the appointment?"  
Keith cringed  
"It was uh okay"  
Shiro raised an eyebrow "okay? It looks like you have been crying"  
"Okay so I fucked up I got some kind of feelings and I kissed him and he didn't respond so I ran out and I can't go back. No more therapy no more hurting myself I am done with this"  
He started to cry again.  
When Shiro got to the apartment he helped Keith calm down like he did when they were younger he heated some blankets and made him his favorite cake.  
Shiro has done this many times and every time it worked. 

"His name is lance you know" Keith said digging his fork into his strawberry chocolate cake.  
" he has short bown hair and he is really ran he came over once and we talked all night even though it was against code"  
Shiro frowned "sounds like you caught it ...Love" keith shook his head...  
"No I like him"


	4. Awkward  encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self harm is in it sorry dears

Keith stopped going to therapy but he couldn't call lance so he got shiro to do so.   
In a way he felt like he let him down..  
And the guilt strucked him...  
Why did he get so hurt from this action?

 

Lance hung up the phone.   
It was a simple call   
"Keith won't be going to therapy this week" 

It's been the same thing for three months and lance missed the raven haired boy and small things about him..   
What made him feel like this?  
Maybe Keith rejected him?  
Lance can't have this it's ridiculous.

Lance made a small gift basket it held things Keith enjoyed other then ice cream that was going to melt   
It held disinfectant wipes, small fruit, a few cans of juice and a hand written letter.

 

"I seem to remember things you liked to have and since you have been out of therapy I hope you are well and safe

From Lance 

Lance left the basket on his porch and knocked, walking away for him to find the basket but he was not quick enough.  
"Lance?" Keith said opening up his door. He looked down and seen the basket the tucked in note. Lance instantly turned around "hey Keith I um was worried about you"  
Keith looked down Guilty he puts his arms behind his back hiding new scars.   
But lance seen a new small cut on his wrist.  
"Keith .... you are better than this come back to therapy where I can help you "   
Why did this hurt him? Why did it piss him off?   
Before he knew it lance pushed Keith in his house and grabbed his basket. He picked it behind him.  
"Do you know how precious you are?" Lance muttered he didn't want to face him.  
"You are so special and you don't even know it. You don't know what love is buy i want you to. I want to be there but you push me out and do this"  
Keith looked away before he started to cry "I'll see you Monday"   
Lance had to get out of there he ran out the door. 

 

When the day came to an end he looked though the basket lance left him..

Shiro came back to Keith's apartment to check on him.


End file.
